Suelta la Magia
Suelta la Magia 'es la quinta de seis que aparecen en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Se hace referencia a la canción por primera vez en la versión "Friendship Games" de "Equestria Girls (Canción de la Película)", y fue mencionada en la página web de Kaylee Johnston bajo el título '''Cinch Song. '''Además, es la novena canción del álbum de la banda sonora de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. En la película, la Directora Cinch y el resto de los Shadowbolts de Crystal Prep Academy presionan a Twilight Humana para liberar la magia que contiene en su colgante y usarla contra Canterlot High School para ganar los Juegos de la Amistad. Letra en Español Latino : 'Cinch :: Me doy cuenta que has sido muy extraña :: No cualquiera en la escuela piensa así :: Aquí no hay nadie igual que tu :: Puede que una tal vez dos :: Pero de pronto ya no están y es en un tris : Shadowbolts :: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh :: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) : Cinch :: Ahora, entiendo que tú tienes tus reservas (oh-wuh) :: Difícil es pensar como haces tú (oh-oh-oh-oh) :: Y si no ganamos más :: Creo que te voy a informar :: ¡Qué sucederá con el conteo final! : Shadowbolts :: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh :: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :: Suelta la magia, suelta la magia :: Sí perdemos, tu culpa es (ah, ah-ah-ah) :: Todos la usan, tal vez abusan (ah-ah-ah) :: ¿Porqué no usarla también? :: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh :: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) : Cinch :: Dí poder, o dile magia :: Sí perdemos, es tragedia :: Y también lo que no vamos a aprender (oh-oh-oh-oh) :: No habrá otra oportunidad :: Sé que te arrepentirás :: ¿Creo que el entender la magia vale más? : Shadowbolts :: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh :: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :: Suelta la magia, suelta la magia :: Que más da, no hay amistad :: Lo que importa, en todo esto (ah-ah-ah) :: Es que Canterlot pronto caerá :: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh :: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) : Cinch :: Lo que sugiero es muy simple :: En todo tienes que ganar :: Y tú deseas aprender de la :: Magia que guardada está :: Hazlo por todos pues queremos :: Lo que por ley es nuestro ya :: Pues la escuela va a ganar :: Y el... : Cinch y Shadowbolts :: ...legado perdurará : Shadowbolts :: Suelta la magia, suelta la magia :: Sí perdemos, un crimen será :: Y ganaremos, si tu comienzas (ah-ah-ah) :: De ti depende perder o ganar : masculinos :: Suelta la magia, libérala ya : femeninas :: Suelta la magia, libérala ya : Todos :: ¡Ahora! Letra en Inglés : Cinch :: I realize that you've always been an outcast :: It's not everyone at school who likes to think :: To find a student that's like you :: I've had one or maybe two :: But the good ones disappear before I blink : Shadowbolts :: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh :: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) : Cinch :: Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh) :: It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh) :: But if we don't win these games :: Well, I think I've made it plain :: What will happen if we have the losing scores! : Shadowbolts :: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh :: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic :: If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah) :: They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah) :: So then why can't we do the same? :: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh :: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) : Cinch :: Call it power, call it magic :: If we lose, it will be tragic :: More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh) :: A chance like this won't come again :: You'll regret not giving in :: Isn't understanding magic worth the cost? : Shadowbolts :: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh :: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) :: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic :: We're not friends here after all :: Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah) :: Is seeing Canterlot High School fall :: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh :: Oh, wuh-oh-wuh) : Cinch :: What I'm suggesting's very simple :: And since it's win-win on all scores :: You only want to learn about the :: Magic that you have stored :: And as for me and all the others :: We only want what we deserve :: That our school will clinch the win :: And my... : Cinch y Shadowbolts :: ...legacy will endure : Shadowbolts :: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic :: If we lose, then it's a crime :: But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah) :: It's up to you to not fail this time : masculinos :: Unleash the magic, free the magic now : femeninas :: Unleash the magic, free the magic now : Todos :: Now! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Paginas principales